


Sonic Gets Fucking Polio

by DoctorSoup



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other, polio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSoup/pseuds/DoctorSoup
Summary: sonic's fuckin legs ain't work





	Sonic Gets Fucking Polio

"Geez, Rick. We sure wanged it this time!" Cooed Sonic, dragging himself feebly across the floor.

Rick was unimpressed with his advances. A man of his caliber couldn't stoop so low as to fuck a crippled, weakened, disgustingly peppy hedgehog.

"It's over, Sonic," Rick gargled, "Between the Penders lawsuits and the polio, I need a hedgehog who can treat me right. Who can keep up with my whacky and smooth moves."

Coldsteel teleported behind Sonic, a massive syringe across his back clearly labeled "Hedgehoge Polio"

"It..... It can't be!!!!" Somic ejaculated in horror.

"Psh," Coldsteel insinuated, only to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"Nothing personnel, kid," Shadow wanked.

"Fuk you kevin."

Fuck you, Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> not even a little sorry


End file.
